This invention is directed to a waste management disposal system for the disposal of contaminated animal waste and, in particular, to a portable disposal system which disposes both solid and aerosol waste.
Systems for disposing contaminated waste are known in the art. Conventional systems consist of a fixed station or room to which the contaminated materials are transported. Horizontal air flow is used to draw the aerosol contaminates into the filter unit as the solid waste is dumped in a bin below the air flow. A rear wall contains a prefilter to filter out the aerosol contaminants prior to exhausting the air.
These systems are less than satisfactory. In operation often much of the bedding intended to drop down into the receptacle is drawn into the prefilters rendering the system useless. Additionally, due to the stationary nature of such systems, the contaminated particles must be transported to the disposal site thus increasing exposure to contamination. Accordingly, a portable waste disposal management system providing vertical air flow is desired.